The Cursed Rose
by Silverheart117
Summary: Ruby Rose is a girl full of secrets. But what if she had a secret that was hidden from even her? And just what does this cloaked figure have to do with it? Join Ruby and her friends as they try to uncover the secrets of her past. AU. Rated M because of language, battles and blood. (cover art by yuuike)
1. Prologue: The Truth of Summer

**Hey, it's Silva. Some of you might know me as Bairen's beta-turned-coauthor. Here's my first fanfic and it happens to be about one of my favorite animes of all time. Let me know if there's anything that needs improvement. Please review. Also I'm recruiting to help on a project. If you want to help out review or pm me. Thanks and enjoy the Prologue of _The Cursed Rose._**

* * *

The figure sat like this for a great time, relaxing after a long night. It was so still one could almost say it was dead, that is until another figure in a brown cloak came to the tree. "Man you weren't kidding when you said there was a lot of them."

"Come now, Silva. You're able to take on a pack thirty fold the size the one you just decimated." The figure in white retorted.

"Yea, I know that." The newly named Silva said as he sat down near the figure in white, "But I'm still nowhere near your level."

"Good, humility is becoming of a warrior. No matter who you are, there is always someone better than you at you."

Taking a sip from his waterskin, "Don't I know it. I mean you can take out a flock of fifty full grown Nevermore without breaking a sweat, while I can only take on _maybe_ five adolescents before I tire out."

"Don't worry about it Silva, you're comparing yourself to a pureblood. There's a good chance you'll never get to my level."

"That's all you are? I thought you were heir to the throne _master_." He chuckled.

"Hey don't bring my past into this if you know what's good for you." His master shoved him, knocking hid hood off and revealing his features. A fair skinned lad, no older than ten, with average brown eyes and brown hair. "And what have I told you about calling me 'master'?"

"Hai hai, Sensei," he said in his master native tongue. "But don't forger, I know several of your weaknesses." An evil smile appeared on the student's face. "For one, the spot directly behind your left ear."

"W-w-when did you learn about that?" the figure asked with fear.

"You don't think those talks I have with your husband are just business do you?"

"I am so going to kill you once I get back to the village Greg."

Silva chuckled and reached for the figure's head. In the ensuing tussle the black cloak came off. Revealed was a woman with unrivaled beauty.

Her dark red, almost black, hair spilled out down her back. A wolf's tail with fur matching her hair poked out from behind her. Piercing silver eyes followed the movements of her student as he brought his hand to her head. But the most noticeable attribute, or more accurately lack thereof, was she only had one set of ears. Though that wasn't too much of a big deal, the vast majority of Remnant's population only had the one. What was problematic was the fact they weren't human. They were wolf's ears.

While not the majority, many of the land's population had animalistic traits; ranging from tails to scales and everything in between, though one would be hard pressed to find one like her. She was special. She was a pureblood Faunus.

* * *

"My congratulation on such a magnificent performance, Ms. Schnee." Said a man who clearly belonged in the upper echelon of wealth.

"Thank you Clarence, it was nice of you to attend." She replied, "Now if you excuse me there are many people here."

"Yes, of course, I didn't mean to stall you."

This had been happening ever since the performance ended. One after another the hounds came like moths to a flame to try for her father's money. "When will this stop?" she whispered.

"Unfortunately, this is the price of being illustrious Weiss." Said a voice in her ear.

"EEEPP!" she whipped around to search for the owner and found a brown cloaked figure leaning against the wall of the theater.

"Damn. I remember you were loud." It said. "But I never thought you were _that_ loud."

"Who are you? I know that cloak, but not that voice." Her hand moved for the handle of her rapier.

"Well a lot has happened since we've seen each other, including puberty." The figure gazed at her form, "But it seems that you haven't changed a bit."

Her face flushed at the comment, but as she was about to retort the figure cut her off. "Before you get mad, remember something."

"What's that?"

"We used to be sparing partners." It said simply.

A look of confusion crossed her face, then one of utter astonishment when she realized who she was talking to. "Hold on… you're not…"

The figure removed its hood revealing a young man with simple brown eyes and hair. "Hello, Weiss."

"Silva? Why isn't Sensei with you?"

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could tell you, but unfortunately that needs to remain a secret."

"Alright then, if you can't answer that question, then answer this one: why did you come here?"

"This is your last performance, is it not?"

"Yes it is."

"Why would I miss the last concert of one of my closest friends?" he asked, before yelling over his shoulder, "Don't even think about it Geist. And don't try blaming it on Helena again, it never works."

"Gah! Every time. Nothing can surprise you can it Silva?" Said the older man.

"Nothing you can do, Geist." He replied, before shifting his attention elsewhere, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Schnee."

"You as well Silva, but please don't be so formal with me. We both know how she hated formalities between friends. That said, I want to apologize for my husband's antics."

"Hypocrite." He said, earning a whack from Weiss, "It's not a problem, Sensei was much worse than Geist."

"I bet she was, seeing how there was a constant mess for housekeeping to clean up while you were at our mansion."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that suffering."

That earned lighthearted laughter from the entire group.

"So I assume you came to see our daughter's last concert?"

"Yes I was. So I heard you're headed off to Beacon soon Weiss."

* * *

"Man this is heavy, Sensei." Silva grumbled.

"Stop complaining Silva, remember why we're doing this." She said as they reached an intersection.

"I know this food is for the Faunus orphanage in Vale and all, but it's just so heavy-y-y!" He said, nearly tripping on the curb. He come back to balance only when his teacher seized the hood of his cloak. "Hey Sensei how much are we carrying?"

"You're only now asking that Silva?" she chuckled. "I'd wager we have about five hundred pounds of food each."

"What?!"

"Yep. That's fife hundred pounds that you're carrying." She chuckled again.

"No way…"

"And to think you could barely lift your body weight fourteen months ago." She smiled, "That just goes to show how much you've improved since I started training you."

Their conversation died down as they walked down to the orphanage. They passed many people giving them those looks and questioning their sanity. Though that didn't do anything to deter them on their quest.

Silva was the first to break the silence, "So who do you think will be there this time?"

"Hhmmm… Well we know there's going to be Ash, Joshua, and Samson." She answered.

They reached the building, "Don't forget about Hazel, Emily and- WOAH!"

"Nii-san!" exclaimed a little raven headed girl as she rushed out the door and tackled Silva.

"And of course, there's our little Blake." Sensei chuckled.

"I'm not little anymore Sensei!" Blake pouted. "I'm big now!"

"I know that Blake. But when you get to be as big as me or Silva you will understand."

"Sorry to interrupt but can someone get this cross cat off of me before she uses her claws?" Silva said from under a pile of food.

"Blake why don't you go get some of the other kids and carry some of this stuff in?"

"No! I'm not leaving my Nii-san!"

Sensei made her way to the door and called out. "GUESS WHO!"

No less than fifty children shot out the door after hearing her voice. How she was able to dodge every single one of them without dropping a single crumb was beyond Silva, being knocked over by one black cat.

"Hey! Guys! Get over here we have a lot of food to carry inside!" Blake yelled over to her peers. "Hurry up! We only have fifteen minutes until dinner and you know how Sasha is when we're late!"

The moment she mentioned Sasha the piles of food formerly carried by the two visitors disappeared. "Wow Blake, who would've known you would become the top dog here?" Silva said.

She smacked him in the face with her tail. "That's top _cat_ Silva. Besides they respect me."

"I can see why." He said while glaring at her black tail.

"They don't respect me because I'm a pureblood, they respect me-"

"Because you're courageous, intelligent, and inspirational." He cut off with a smile, "Not to mention you have that whip of yours."

Her face flushed embarrassment. "Come on inside, the younger ones are waiting to see Sensei."

"Why do you always have to be the spoilsport when I'm trying to have fun Blake?" a frown appeared on his face

"Because your fun means my embarrassment!" She said as her face flushed even more.

"No it doesn't, I embarrass everyone equally!" he said before smirked. "You could say I'm an 'equal opportunity embarrasser'."

"Alright you two that's enough, we have yet to get inside the orphanage and you're already squabbling like brother and sister." Sensei said.

Both of them flushed in embarrassment and began to make their way inside.

"You've always been like that Silva. Even back then…" she said, looking off towards a place far away.

"Hurry up Sensei, your foods gonna get cold!"

With a chuckle she walked up the front stairs, crossed the threshold, and closed the door of the orphanage.

* * *

She walked into the club like a girl on a mission, seeing a cloaked figure already talking to the club owner she decided to wait her turn.

Unfortunately, she was never one for patience. She walked over to the two and _politely_ entered into the conversation. "Hey Junior, you mind giving a lonely girl like myself some attention?"

He looked over the black cloaked figure, who nodded his head. "Sure, Blondie."

She grabbed his crotch, "First off, my name's not Blondie. You will address me as 'Sir'. Understand?"

His voice came out strained, "Yes, Sir"

The black cloaked figure took his chance, "He doesn't know anything Yang Xiao Long."

"Huh?"

"I said he doesn't know anything about her."

"And how would you know?"

"Because there's something called a 'civilized conversation'. You might want to try it sometime, it works wonders when in the information business."

"No thanks. Beating people to a pulp works just fine for me." She dismissed it at that.

"Tell me, can they give you the information if they're knocked out?"

"Nope, but it is fun hitting stuff." She said with a chuckle.

"Can't argue that." The figure said and stood up, "I guess I'll take my leave then."

As it walked out the door Yang looked back over to Junior with a grin on her face, "Now where were we?"

* * *

They were resting at their camp in the middle of the forest, fresh caught venison cooking over their fire. Both of them had worked hard that day and were enjoying the music of the night when she broke the melody.

"Silva, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it Sensei?" He answered from his bedroll.

"There's someone I hold close to my heart, but I can't get close, otherwise that person might get hurt." She said

"And you want me to look over them." He concluded.

"Yes."

"Okay. But answer me one question Sensei: why?"

"Because my time on Remnant is almost over."

He sat up, "Sensei?"

"Your training is almost complete Silva, and I have a feeling I will die after you finish." She replied.

"That's impossible, you're the strongest huntress in the world!" he exclaimed, "Nothing can kill you."

"Don't be so sure. Everyone has their weaknesses." She said solemnly.

Minutes ticked by in silence before Silva said something, "Alright."

"What?"

"I said alright. I'll do it, I'll look after whoever it is you want me to."

A smile crossed her face, a smile that said everything for her. "Thank you, Silva. This means more to me than you'll ever know."

"You're welcome, Sensei." He said as he watched her tail swish back and forth, "So who is it you want me to watch over?"

"You'll know who it is when you see them."

"What do you mean, Sensei?"

"You'll know, Silva. Trust me, you'll know."

* * *

A lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff. In front of it was a stone grave marker, uncovered by snow. How that was possible, no one could say, for not a single snowflake deigned to fall on it.

The figure, wearing a black cloak, knelt. As it was doing so it noticed the edge of a skirt behind a tree. Not one to be fazed by the unexpected, the figure prayed, old memories resurfacing. Slowly, it stood up and making its way to the forest.

"You know, it's dangerous out here young one." Came his voice as he passed the tree.

"W-w-who are you?" a small voice replied. "Why are you here?"

"All will be revealed in time." He chuckled but stiffened suddenly. "You might want to hurry up, there's three packs of Beowolves coming straight towards us."

"Wait what do you mean?"

The black cloaked figure reached into its pouch, pulled out a piece of folded cloth and handed it to the young one. "Here, she made this for you. I bet she would've loved to see you in it."

"What is it?" she took the cloth and unfolded it.

"Your inheritance, Ruby."

"My inheritance? Wait! How do you-" when she looked up, she was alone on the cliff side, "know my name?"

Up in the trees the black cloaked figure was watching the young girl, like an unseen guardian. A gust of wind blew his hood off and revealed the same young man. There was one though going through his mind as he watched her strap the newly revealed red cloak to her back, _"I've found her, I've finally found her."_ He let out a chuckle, _"You've been dead nearly three years, and yet you're still training me."_ He sighed, _"Isn't that right," _his gaze wandered up to the broken moon,

_"Summe__r?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

**Hello again readers, Silva here with the first official chapter of "The Cursed Rose". **

**This took me a while to write, most of it coming together today. I have no idea how long its going to take between updates, but I'll try to get them out every one to two weeks. I'm going to keep the updates at 2,000 words or more. I feel as though I have revealed a lot more than I should have this chapter, but this will not be a short 10-15 chapter story. I want to have this one going for at least 30 chapters before I say goodbye and move on to my next project. If you like it please R&R, otherwise leave.**

**With that said I'd like to say that I'm having trouble deciding what pairings I'm going to ship. I'd like to enlist your help, I have a poll up on my page with the three I'm thinking about most. One is my OC and one of the girls with the other two being the most popular shippings: Whiterose/Bumblebee or Ladybug/Freezerburn. Read, R&R, and go vote. **

**Chapter 1: Ruby Rose**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruby Rose was a young, cheerful girl who had very few enemies; though she didn't have many friends either. Many people thought of her as a dork, loner, and just downright weird. She was ostracized by everyone; with the exception of her sister and three others.

Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, was the complete opposite of her. Whereas Ruby preferred being in solitude, tinkering with her weapon, and talking to it; Yang was the party girl. She loved being in the spotlight, and did everything she could to keep it that way. Only Ruby and her closest friends knew the real reason she did that.

Ask anyone in Signal and they would tell you Yang was extremely protective of her little sister. Anyone that picked on her would later have a talk with Yang, which usually involved flames, voices and, occasionally, fists. The offender would be let off with a few bruises, and other minor injuries, easily healed by their aura; unless they made her cry, meaning a trip to the infirmary and Yang's visit to the headmaster's office. Which explained her present predicament.

"Yang," the headmaster removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. "How many times have you been in this office?"

"I dunno… I lost count after five-hundred twenty three." Despite giving off the impression of being brutish and bull headed, which by even her own account was accurate, she was quite intelligent.

"Yang, that's the third kid you've sent to the infirmary in as many days." He said.

"Not my fault they like making Ruby cry."

He sighed. "Yang…"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"You do realize Ruby can take care of herself, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, already knowing the response that was to come.

"And you do realize that I am her overprotective older sister, right Qrow?" She snapped back. Her eyes flashing red.

And so they followed the routine script of Yang's usual visit to Headmaster Qrow's office. They both knew the conversation by heart at this point, for they have said the exact same words in the exact same tone and moved the exact same movements of the past thousand meetings.

Soon enough the script ran out and they were left sitting in silence. Usually, Yang would leave his office at this point, but there was something that held her back.

Finally Qrow broke the tension, "You know, you're lucky that you have just over a week left at Signal, otherwise you would never be allowed to graduate." Qrow said as he leant back in his chair.

Yang didn't respond, choosing instead to study a chess board on the corner of Qrow's desk. After a few minutes she sighed and said, "Uncle, don't be ridiculous. We both know protecting Ruby is more important than me graduating."

"Unfortunately, you're right. I just wish that we didn't have to do all this."

"Yea, but we can't have them finding out about her yet, otherwise we waste the time given to her by mom."

* * *

Ruby was alone in one of her hiding spots, again. Everyone she could've been hiding from had already left for the dorms, seeing as curfew was about to go into effect. She had no worries about being caught, since every guard knew of her habits and never spared the girl a second thought. That and she was hiding in a tree.

The redhead was doing one of the things she loved most, sketching the falling sakura blossoms under the moonlight. She felt as though her world was complete when she gazed upon the pink petals as they fell to the ground. Not to mention the fact that she loved the night.

She loved everything about it. From the stars to the broken moon, everything engulfed in the silent darkness, made her feel alive in a way that nothing else ever could… except hunting Grimm… at night.

It's not that she hated the day, not at all. But in her head night was so much more awesome. It gave her time to think, time to let her mind just wander aimlessly. Though the one thing that made night better than day is the fact she can relax, and that is what she was doing right then.

She finished out the last detail of the sketch and sighed. _"Finally,"_ she thought as she held it out in front of her, _"this one took longer than usual."_

The redhead flipped through her sketchbook to look at her previous works. Each page brought back memories of a time lost but not forgotten. She became lost in the stories told by each stroke of her pencil.

"OW! Damn it!" she exclaimed, clutching her mouth. "Why now?" she reached into one of the pouches on her belt, but found it empty._ "Damn it!" _The young girl tore through the rest looking for one of the few things that could make the pain go away. _"I'm out?! Impossible I just got more the other day!"_ she thought, _"Did I leave them in the dorm?"_ she shook her head. _"No, if I did Yang would've brought them to me."_

She groaned as she was wracked by another wave of pain. "God damn it! I'm not going to do _that_ the week before she graduates." Searching the last of her pouches, and found the item she was looking for. Opening the container she downed a couple of pills. After a few minutes the pain had subsided. "Why the hell did I disguise you as a clip for Crescent Rose?" she asked it.

Ruby sat back against the tree and gazed upon the blooming sakura trees. She closed her eyes and sighed, a multitude of thoughts flowing through her head. Any and every thought she had, from her life at Signal, to her curse, flew from one brain cell to another; oftentimes back again.

While she was reflecting on herself, she failed to notice the blonde figure walking up to her hiding spot. Yang, seeing her sister lost to the outside world, decided not to bother her. Ruby could get very violent when she was bothered during one of her retrospective moments. Instead Yang picked up her sister's sketchbook and flipped through it, marveling at how well she was able to draw.

On the very last page there was a drawing of a family. Yang could tell it was incomplete; the one in the middle was nothing more than an outline. Unlike the others in the book this sketch was colorful, something she had never seen her sister do with her works. _"Seems like Rubes is trying to drawing our family."_ Was her first thought, the second… "Impossible!" she exclaimed, _"She shouldn't know about that!"_

"Yang…" came the warning call. "What are you doing with my sketchbook?"

Snapped from her thought, Yang tried to make up a suitable excuse; but unfortunately Ruby pounced on her before she could utter a syllable. Ruby was able to swipe her sketchbook, knock her sister down, and pin her before she could even blink. "Damn sis, how much faster are you going to get?"

"I'm not getting faster, you're getting slower Yang." Was her answer. The redhead got up, letting her sister go, and proceeded to walk away.

"Hey Rubes, you mind telling me why you're drawing our family as Faunus?" Yang said as she rubbed her sore shoulder blade.

Ruby stopped, and for a few tense moments she didn't move. "What are you talking about?" She was dead serious.

"In the last page of your sketchbook there is an unfinished drawing of you, me, mom and dad."

"Yang, there isn't anything on the last page of this thing." She held it up, "And besides why would any of my works be colored?"

"I never said it was colored Ruby Rose."

"_Shit, well there's no hiding it now."_ She thought, "I drew it, but I didn't draw Faunus. I know that for a fact."

"Ruby, I know I saw Faunus ears on every one of us."

"Yang, I'm telling you I didn-"

"And tails."

"We aren't Faunus Yang. So why would I draw us as them?"

"I don't know. So why don't you take a look and tell me what you see?" came a question that sounded more as a command.

"Fine, but only to prove I didn't draw Faunus." She opened up her sketchbook and flipped through the pages. The images that provided happy memories only moments earlier are passed by without a second thought. She finally flipped to the only unfinished work in it and what she saw stunned her.

"What the hell?" she said in sheer shock.

"Ruby, what is it?"

"Yang, I never drew this. In fact I'm _not_ drawing it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's drawing itself." Ruby turned the mysterious drawing around, allowing Yang to see it.

The last page held an image of a family of four; a man, his wife and his two daughters. They were all huddled together as if they were taking a family photo at an amusement park. The man shared the same messy blonde hair as one of his daughters, while his wife shared her straight deep crimson hair with the other. On the father's, mother's and, what appeared to be, the youngest daughter heads were three sets of wolf ears; while poking out behind them were three wolf tails. The eldest sister, though not as incomplete as moments before, was still lacking the majority of her head.

Yang snatched the sketchbook out of her sister's hands, and after a few seconds said, "Ruby, I need to keep this for a while. Whatever you do, don't come back to the dorm tonight. Understand?"

"What am I supposed to do until sunup? The training hall's closed and I'm not allowed off campus after that last incident."

"Ruby, we are the nieces of the headmaster. We can come and go as we please."

"I still have no idea what I'm going to do." She complained.

"Didn't you want to go get some more ammo for Crescent Rose? Not to mention you are constantly looking for upgrades for it."

"Fine. I'll be back at dawn, Yang."

Yang, whose eyes have not left the image, grunted in acknowledgement as her sister walked towards the wall. As soon as she was over it, Yang pulled out her scroll and sent a message to her uncle. "Meet me in my dorm. Now."

* * *

A few minutes later the door to her dorm opened and in strolled Qrow. "We have a problem." She said and showed him the sketch.

For the first time since she came to Signal, Yang saw her uncle completely stunned. "Did Ruby draw this?"

"From what she said, she drew most of it, but she didn't draw the Faunus stuff." Yang informed him. "Supposedly all that has drawn itself."

"What?"

"I don't know much myself." She shrugged. "But the first time I saw it there weren't any faces on us. When I saw it again dads face had filled in, color and all."

"How do you know she didn't draw that herself?" He questioned again.

"Because it's still going. Look closely."

"Impossible!" he exclaimed, "There's no reason why this should be happening!"

"There is one." Yang said solemnly.

"You mean the seal?"

"Most likely." Yang sighed. "But I doubt that it's weakening, mom's seals are the strongest to ever have been known."

"You're saying that something might be interfering with it, causing distortions?"

"No. She specifically designed this one to be able to adapt to her surroundings."

His eyes widened in astonishment, "Then there must have been some sort of interaction with the key."

"That's the most probable solution. Though the only person to know the layout of the key is dead, and from what I know she never taught it to anyone. So with each question answered, two more get asked."

* * *

"Hello again Ruby," the shopkeeper said to the young girl as she entered his shop. "The usual?"

"Oh, hello Greg. Yep, and I'm looking to upgrade my Sweetheart." She replied.

"Since you already know where the magazines are, why don't you go look through some of them while I get it ready for ya?"

"Thanks Greg."

"No problem Ruby, I need something to keep me busy anyway."

The little redhead took out her headphones, turned them on, put them on her head and put her hood up. Little did she know what this fated night had in store for her…


	3. AN

A/N

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about not updating for a while, and sorry this isn't a new chapter. I've been thinking for a while that there are things that needed to be changed in this story and that's what I'm going to do. Starting with my OC, plainly he just doesn't fit in a WhiteRose story so I'm going to rewrite it without him in it. But other than that I wanted to ask you guys: How was it? How did you like it? Is there anything I could improve while doing this rewrite? Please tell me so I can make this one of the best stories out there.

Once again I'm sorry for not updating lately and I'll try my hardest to get another out after I finish this rewrite. And thanks to all you who followed and favorited this, it gives me so much joy seeing people supporting me in this.

-Silva


End file.
